


Shrimp Pants

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [8]
Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: “You look like a boiled shrimp.”





	

D3 didn’t bother to cover the snort that was impossible to keep down when he saw D2. The smaller man was fresh out of the shower, only wearing boxers and covering his head with a towel as he dried his hair, but that wasn’t what was hilarious. What was hilarious was that his skin was bright red. On his entire body. Well there was a little bit of his body that D3 couldn’t see, but he assumed that he was red under the underwear as well.

“You look like a boiled shrimp,” he told his friend. D2 pursed his lips, looking down at his red skin. He grinned. “Yep!” He skipped over to the door of the hotel room when a knock was heard. “D2, maybe you should--”

D3 was cut off by a squeak, and when he leaned backwards to see the door he could see D4 hide behind the Sergeant. “Like I said, maybe you should put on some clothes, Shrimp.”

“Sorry sorry, come in, sir, D4. I’ll find a shirt.” D2 stepped away and headed into the room. D4 seemed hesitant, but the Sergeant entered and observed the steam coming out of the bathroom and the steam that was slowly dissipating from D2’s skin. “Did you shower on maximum heat again?”

“It feels so good~!” D2 claimed. He dug out a purple-black checkered button-up t-shirt, and turned back toward his superior and fellow code-named soldiers. “It’s so good to be in a place with unlimited water and heat.”

“He was in there since we got here,” D3 remarked. They had arrived at the hotel nearly an hour ago. D3 had been checking the tv channels - not many channels but they did show some soap opera that D3 didn’t really understand because the one speaking the language of the country they were in was D2 - while D2 had showered. He had no idea what the other two had been doing, but D4 looked like she had freshened up. Just not as long as D2 had.

“He looks like a boiled shrimp, right?”

“You don’t need to keep get so stuck on that, D3,” D2 said with a pout. He finished buttoning up his shirt. The Sergeant huffed. It was an amused sound. “I remember times when you have done the same, D2.”

“Sergeant~!” D2 protested with a whine. “I don’t do it that much~!”

The Sergeant shook his head. He was definitely amused. “D2, put on some pants. D4, come in, don’t worry about them. We have work in the morning, let’s go over things before you sleep.”

Finally, D4 entered the room. “Ye~s sir,” D2 said and turned back to his bag to find a pair of pants.


End file.
